1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus, and more specifically to a switching apparatus for harmonious switching of high frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
High frequency signals are used in many kinds of electrical apparatus, including communication apparatus. In particular, high frequency signals are used in radar systems for measuring distance.
Field Effect Transistors (FET) are representative of switching components which switch such high frequency signals. However, FETs are effective at switching low frequency signals (under 10 GHz), due to factors such as low insertion loss, but are not as effective at switching high frequency signals (over 10 GHz), due to factors such as nonlinearity and harmonic distortion.
Moreover, FETs are relatively large, and have a complex manufacturing process.